Sleepless Night's
by JdoubleC
Summary: Adora's been having nightmare's for awhile. Each time they get progressively worst. Are they only dreams or are they a warning of things to come?
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless Nights

Rated T for teen.

Adora's been having nightmare's for awhile. Each time they get progressively worst. Are they only dreams or are they a warning of things to come?? (a/n Adora and Adam are 16/17 in this fic.)

* * *

_It was so dark... I couldn't see anything. All around me was this thick black fog that i couldn't move through it very fast. After about 5 minutes i was out of it but i almost wished i had stayed in the dark._

_Something was hanging in the tree in front of me. I could tell that the object was a body, a feminine one at that. As i drew closer i recognized the person and wanted to throw up. It was Teela, she was hanging off the top of the tree. Her eyes were glassy and i knew she was gone._

_"No... Teela." She had been like a sister to me over the last couple months since i was reunited with my family. This struck a hard blow to my pride._

_A falling thud made me almost jump out of my skin. I didn't need to look at the person to know who it was. The twin connection was acting up and i knew it was Adam._

_"Brother..." Tears were falling freely and i knew i couldn't stop them. I had lost the one person who really knew who i was. How? Who? Why? Then a high-pitch laugh filled the air._

_"This will all come to pass child. There is nothing you can do about it.." Then a electric shock seemed to go through my body. _

That's when i felt someone calling me. They were saying my name and trying to get me to comeback. How could i? Not when my brother was dead...

"Adora.. What's wrong..come on wake up. "The voice was familiar. I opened my eyes a little bit to see my brothers face over mine, concern in his blue eyes.

It was then that i realised that i was glad he was here. If he was alive that meant Teela was too.

"Adora.. are you okay?" I shook my head to clear the dream away. It was only a dream.  
"Yeah.. What are you doing in here anyway?"

He bowed his head as if he was ashamed. "I heard you screaming and i thought you were in trouble. So i came in here. You were tossing and turning so much, then you started screamed no." he left out the fact that he had heard her scream his name.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Adam gave me one of his famous smiles as if to say its okay. A knock on the door caught both of our attention. "It's me Teela, can I come in?" something about her voice held urgency that i couldn't shake.

"Come in..." Adam and I shared a glance at each other. I could see him tense up and to my surprise so did I. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already 9 in the morning. The dream that seemed to only take a couple minutes had lasted the whole knight.

When Teela had entered the room her face seemed to soften as she looked at me. She looked at Adam as she spoke.  
"I was making rounds and i heard Adora scream, is everything alright?" her eyes were on me again. I knodded and looked at Adam.

"Everything is fine... It was only a bad dream. Now if you don't mind i would like to get dressed." I waited for them to leave before i got out of bed.

Once they were gone i got up and walked to my closet. Today was the day the my father was going to make the speech about the future about the kingdom.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen at the speech.

If only i had known...


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless Nights

Rated T for teen.

I don't own He-man, She-ra or any of the other characters.

Adora's been having nightmare's for awhile. Each time they get progressively worst. Are they only dreams or are they a warning of things to come?? (a/n Adora and Adam are 16/17 in this fic.)

* * *

I couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Call it what ever but it didn't feel right. The girl who was doing my hair chattered away as if i wasn't the king's daughter. I was grateful for that, someone who wouldn't bow down to me or pretend to be my friend and then they say things about me behind my back.

It still felt weird that i was in a dress. One that was worth way more then my life was worth at that. Father and Mother had wanted me to look presentable seeing how this is the first speech that i was going to be present at. Adam had said that our purpose there was to make sure that people saw us backing Father.

"There.. Finished." With a small smile the person raised the mirror to my face so i could see what she had done. My hair was up in a lose bun with two curled strands framing my face .

"Wow.. It looks great." I smiled at her and the girl smiled. She could not be much older then me.

"Thank you my lady." With a bow she left the room.

I sighed and went to find my brother. I found him with Teela and Man at arms. This was not a big shock because they were always together. I knew how much the two cared about each other. I hate to admit it but sometimes i wish Adam had been taken instead of me. It was a selfish wish i know but i couldn't help it.

I quickly turned away from them because i didn't want them to see me so upset. I had never been able to hide my true feelings from my brother very well. Today wasn't any different. As i rounded the corner hoping i hadn't been seen i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Adora? Why didn't you come over when you saw Teela and me?" His voice held concern and i couldn't take it. After what i had just thought about him and he was still worried about me.

"I didn't want to bother you guys." Even to myself the excuse sounded so lame. I could feel the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Adora.." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. His eyes held concern and i couldn't take it, i broke down.

"What's wrong?" His face was neutral but i know he was fighting back anger.

"Nothing.. I was lost in though and didn't see you." It was part of the truth. I was in thought...just not the type of thought that i was going to tell him about. Adam still stared at me but he dropped the fact. He gave me a look that said _We'll talk about this later._ I was glad because that was when Father came and told us the speech was about to start.

Once we were out there, father and i on the right side and Adam and mother on the left. It felt a little weird being next to father and not Adam how i had thought it would be.

"My loyal subjects" The people settled down when father began. " I have been thinking about what will happen to the kingdom when i die. It has been a long thought process but it has been decided that Adam and Adora will rule the kingdom as High king and queen. They will rule as siblings. When they marry there spouses will become a lower king and queen."

I could see the peoples faces drop. Some of them were very angry, one person even called out " She is not our princess, she is some one that you took in." There was some agreement and it hurt. I wasn't going to let that show but it still hurt.

"How dare you speak about my sister like that! You all know that she was born here!" I could always count on Adam.

"I believe that the princess will be our down fall. I say we get rid of her now." A older lady spoke and then she had thrown something. I could see the red ball coming toward us. It was one of the weapons i had used when i was under the hordes control.

Time seemed to slow down as i pushed my father out of the way.

"Adora!!" I could feel the balls magic send me flying backwards into the wall. I couldn't move and i couldn't breath. The lady who through the weapon reviled herself to be Evil-Lynn. Man at arms was bring my parents into the castle while Teela was trying to get Adam to go with her.

"I am not leaving my sister..." He ran over to me. I could feel him gently touch my face and wisper promises of revenge to me. I tried hard to focus but i couldn't. The darkness took over and i knew nothing more.


	3. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
